Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor controller, a position indicator, and a position detecting system, and more particularly to a sensor controller for use in a position detector that detects the position of a position indicator on a touch surface, a position indicator capable of receiving signals sent by such a position detector, and a position detecting system that is provided with such a position detector and a position indicator.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a position detecting system, in which bidirectional communication is performed between a position indicator as a pen-type device and a position detector as a device having a touch surface such as a tablet or the like, or in which unidirectional communication is carried out from the position detector to the position indicator. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of the latter position detecting system.
Patent Document 2 discloses use of the direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS) technique (hereinafter described as “direct spread technique”) for communication between a position indicator and a position detector that make up a position detecting system.